Like We Never Met
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Emily makes a wish that changes everything. Only problem is the whole wish isn't taken seriously and only 1 part of the 1 part of that wish is taken.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Wishes

Emily

Jayden and I have been arguing for the last week. It was bound to happen. I mean 6 people in the house very close you are bound to getting into an argument with someone in that house. Well Emily what are you going to do? I have no idea what we were arguing over at this point. Something about how I forgot something maybe? "You are starting to really annoy me Jayden! Sometimes I wish this ranger thing never existed! Sometimes I wish we never met!" I said storming off to my room. "Emily! Please!" He shouted running after me. I locked the door and went to bed. When I woke up I wasn't in my room in the Shiba house. I was in my bed in my own house. I had many different memories. Some of me being raised in my own house, others in the Shiba House. I sighed and rubbed my head. I looked around. I got off my bed and walked down stairs in my slippers. "Hey Emily!" Serena exclaimed. "Hi" I mumbled. "What's the matter?" She asked. "Can I ask you something? What year is it and do you know anything about moogers, nighlok and rangers?" I asked. "2012 and Umm…no? Are you talking about your school?" She said. "Emily? Are you okay?" She asked. "Yea. Just crazy dream I guess?" I said. "Alright. You ready for school. I'll drive you." She asked. "Sure. But umm… What school?" "Master Xandred High?" She said. "WHAT!" I snapped. "Come on let's just get you to school." Serena said going for my arm. I pulled my arm away. Serena sighed. She grabbed my bag and lunchbox. She gave them to me and I took them. I got in her car. She drove me to school. I got out and wandered since I knew nothing of this place. I saw a picture of Jayden on the wall. Underneath it said: "Most Obedient and Prized Student" I stared at it. Obedient? Prized? What is this supposed to mean? I saw Monica and Violet (See Controlled my other story) standing at a locker. I walked over to them. "Hey Monica? Violet?" I asked. They turned to me. They stared at me like I just morphed into a nighlok. "It's me, Emily" I said. "We don't know an Emily." One of them said."Where's Jayden?" I asked. They turned their heads to each other. They sighed. "I'm one of his friends. I just need answers!" I said. "Jayden is in homeroom." "Where is that!?" "You're in the same homeroom!" They snapped at me. "Remind me which room." "342" I nodded and went to find 342. I found it and walked in. I saw a seat next to Jayden. I sat down. "Jayden? What is going on? Did Master X take over?" I asked. "What are you talking about! We love our master!" He said to me. "All right then. Where is Kevin?" "Who" I face palmed myself. "Where is Mentor?" "WHO!" "Ji!" "in the dungeon." "No JI! WAIT WHAT!" I snapped. "He, Ji, is in the dungeon." He said slowly. "Mia, Mike, Kevin? Antonio?" "Dungeon? Emily is it? what's wrong with you?" He went to touch me. I slapped his hand away "Yes it's Emily! How are you okay with this! How could you give up on them? On me? On the world? How could you let the nighlok and moogers take over? Especially Master Xandred!" I said. "Emy? Did you hit your head? What do you mean let Master Xandred take over. He's been here for a while." I got up and ran out of the room. I saw Monica and Violet again. "Where's the dungeon!?" I said. They pointed to a dark door. I ran to it and went inside. I walked around running my hand over the hard wall. I heard coughing. It sounded like Mia. I started to run. I saw her outline. It was dark. When I got closer I saw her foot was chained to a wall. "Mia?" I asked. "E"-she coughed-"Emily?" "Yea it's me. Where is everyone?" I asked. She pointed down the hall. I tried to listen. I heard Mike and Antonio with Kevin coughing. I sighed. "I will be right back. I am going to get them and I will come back for you. Okay?" She nodded. I ran down the hall. I saw a shard of glass. I picked it up and continued to run. When I got to them I saw them chained. I started to pick the locks. "Ji?" I asked them. They pointed down the hall. I ran down and saw him passed out. I unlocked him and put his arm over my neck. I started to walk with him. When I got to the boys I saw them rubbing their ankles. "Let's go. I still have to get Mia out of here. Then you all can explain to me what happened." I got Mia unlocked and got them out of here. I started to walk them all to the Shiba house. When I got to the gates I opened it. I saw the house partially destroyed. "Everyone go sit on those benches. I will see what I can save." I said placing Ji on a bench. They limped over to the benches. I went inside cautiously. The Gap Map was broken and I saw blood on the ground. It was dry. I sighed and went back out. I walked over to everyone. "So want to tell me what happened?" I asked. "Well it started a year ago when you fell into a coma. 2 weeks after Jayden went missing. When you woke up 4 weeks after you knew nothing. We started to fill you in and eventually you got you memory back. We been fighting Nighlok for 3 weeks till we saw Jayden. 2 weeks after that encounter he has been targeting you. 11 weeks later, 4 months since your coma, the attacks got harder. Eventually he got to you and took you. Then 2 weeks after that you attacked us. We couldn't defeat the 2 of you. Jayden didn't remember anything and obviously still doesn't. We just want our team back." They said (each said a different part. It doesn't matter really) looking at me. I sighed.

Authors Note:So I am going to be putting this story off for a little while. I am going to make it like a real timing. Maybe for a week or so with Minor updates. They are trying to plan something. I also got a new story idea inspired by one of the stories I read on here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Lot Of Questions With Very Few Answers

Emily

My pocket vibrated. I went for it and saw I had a phone in it. I opened the phone and saw a text from Serena. It said: "Hey. Where r u?" and I replied with:"At a friend's house". No response after that. "So. Do we know what happened to Jayden?" I asked. "We think his mind is erased and that Xandred is somehow controlling him." Kevin said. "Okay then… Anyway to get him snapped out of it?" I asked. "We tried everything!" Mia said sounding a bit defeated. "Look guys. I really have no clue what's going on. All I remember is going to bed after an argument with Jayden!" I said to them. "Well we were in a battle and you fell into a coma right after seeing some random necklace around his neck. We found out it was a mesmerizing necklace made to make anyone fall into a comma. We used it's power to wake you up after getting it from that nighlok." Mia said. I sighed. "Okay well I am going to try and get Jayden. You guys stay here and don't move. I have no idea what is going on here and I am partially lost but if this is like the city I know I should find it easily." I said. I turned to walk to the school. I saw Jayden standing at the gate. He looked angry. I turned to the others. "Go inside. Now. Take mentor." I said gesturing toward the still unconscious Mentor. They ran inside. I turned back to Jayden. "Well Well Well. I thought Master taught you better than this!" Jayden said walking closer to me. "Jayden, What is wrong with you?" I asked him. He Rolled his eyes. "How do you even know my name!?" He asked. (I know its confusion because they battled but he only knows her as the yellow ranger. Not as Emily. He doesn't know what the yellow ranger really looks like) "I know more than you think Jayden!" I snapped at him. "Yea? Like what!?" He snaped back. "Your favorite color is read. You never had any real friends except us. You have 2 younger sisters. You love the animal Lion. You are an amazing fighter, and you are very disciplined." I said as if it was obvious. "Man you know only 3 things about me. (Just for this book) The only things you got right is my sisters, an amazing fighter, and very disciplined." He said smirking. "That means you should be easy to destroy!" He snapped. Xandred came out of a gap. I got in a fighting stance. _Come on Em, You need to figure out whats going on! You need to save Jayden. _I need to save him. Even if my life depended on it.

Authors note:Next chapter is coming!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Strange Voices

Emily

"EMILY! EMY! PLEASE LET ME IN! EMILY YOU THERE?!" I heard. None of their mouths moved. "Son. It's time to head home. Let's go. And promise me one thing you will stay away from this girl." Xandred said. Jayden turned his head to him and nodded. He walked toward Xandred and left….through a gap. "EMILY! YOU IN THERE! PLEASE LET ME IN! JUST PLEASE! I NEED TO KNOW YOUR OKAY!" That voice again! I went inside. "Guys?" I asked. They looked at me. "Are you hearing voices also?" I asked. They shook their heads. "Okay." I said. "EMILY PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR! I AM SO SORRY! JUST PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR AND FORGIVE ME! I CANT STAND YOU BEING MAD AT ME!" I then heard pounding at a door. I looked at the door. Nothing. I kept looking around. "I'M COMING IN" I heard. I heard a crash. "EMILY! EMY PLEASE RESPOND!" I heard. This is really creepy. "EMILY!" I heard. It sounded like Jayden and was crying with some scared in his voice. What is going on? "GUYS COME HERE!" I heard the mystery voice. I felt like I was being moved a few seconds later with voices like: "What happened Em", "Em please wake up" and "Lay her on the bed. I will check her after getting some cold towels for her." Which made me confused. "Jayden? Mia? Mike? Kevin? Ji?" I asked. No response. My vision started to get blurry. I started to black out when I heard everyone scream my name. I started to wake up. I was in the hospital room. Jayden and everyone was next to me. "Jayden? Wait, what's going on?" I asked. "We will explain later. First what happened?" Ji said. "I-I don't know. I remember going to bed. Then Jayden helping the nighlok. Ji was unconscious and you guys were severely injured. Jayden had been attacking us. Xandred set up some kind of school and there were no such thing as Rangers. It's scary." I said rapping my arms under my legs so my knees were up against my chest. "Emily that-" I started to black out. "-EMILY!" was the last thing I heard. I ended up waking up on the floor of the Shiba house. Everyone was around me but Ji and Jayden. I sighed. _So it was a dream?_ I sighed and got up off the ground. "I'm fine guys really." I said after they kept trying to help me up and get me to the bed. "Are you sure?" They asked. "Yea. I think." I said. "OK" Mia said. "So have we noticed anything different in Jayden other than being evil? Like maybe the way he fights or his voice?" I asked. "Well we do notice that Jayden just fights differently. He barely relies on his sword and uses his fists or feet. He tries to break our bones every now and then. Nothing like Jayden." Mia said. "EMILY!" I heard. The walls started to disappear. I turned to see Jayden sitting next to me. He had a Necklace around his neck. It didn't look right. It was made out of rocks and bones. No glue or string. I went to grab it. I grasped my hand around it. I felt it in my hands. I yanked it off of his neck. The next thing I know is a knock at the door 40 minutes later. I opened it to see Jayden. "EM!" He shouted hugging me tight. Something told me this was the real Jayden. My Jayden. I missed his hugs. "Em, you saved me. The necklace. It wouldn't let me tell anyone and I couldn't remove it. When people asked I was forced to lie. I couldn't get it off no matter what!" He said with tears in his eyes. This is so real. Then my world came blurry. I felt like I was walking in a portal. As I walked by I saw myself walking. We stopped and faced each other. "Jaydens coming home." I said to her. "Everyone is worried about you." She said. We hugged and started to walk away from each other. Back home. When I woke up I smiled. I saw Jayden and Ji sanding there with the others. "You have no idea how lucky we all are to have each other." I said to them. "Cupcake?" I continued. "Leave it to Em to brighten the mood." Mike said laughing. The others and I joined him in the laugh. "I am serious. In the other whatever we Jayden was practically destroying us! He hated us! And somehow the son to Xandred. And let me just say you guys may want to be careful of me for the future. I learned some new defence moves from the other Kevin." I said. "Em we all missed you. Some more than others." Jayden said. I knew he was hinting at himself missing me more. "Get over here!" I said to him patting the space next to me. He sat down and I kissed him. "I love you." I said. "I love you more." "15 bucks pay up!" Mike said. Everyone except Jayden and I payed him 5 bucks. "I bet them you would kiss him when you woke up. They said he would kiss you." Mike explained. "Okay…" I said.

The End

AN:I wanted to have a really fast ending after Emily figures it out. I wanted it to be quick because I couldn't really think of a way for Emily with the other rangers (coma ones) to heal/injuries/fight when the nighlok are controlling the world. So I figured Emily should come home. Plus I wanted this to be shorter. If anyone wants to write a more deeper version of Emily with the Coma rangers and some battles just PM me and I will think about it and get back to you.

~BaybieBlue


End file.
